Love, Lust and Liars
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: After over a year of silence, Tony gets a message from Ziva asking for him to travel to Tel Aviv to see her. He thinks it's too good to be true. Sadly, it was, and Tony finds himself in serious trouble. Rated M for language and torture (sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey guys. Not wrote NCIS in ages so here it goes! I had this idea. I guess this is set during season 12? Not entirely sure. Its well after Ziva left though. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters affiliated with the show (There, happy Bellisario?) I also do not own I Prevail (Who have a song called Love, Lust and Liars. I may or may not have got the title from that song...) Give them a listen if you like heavy rock. Very good, hard hitting music.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony couldn't sprint out of the office fast enough when he found out he was due a three week holiday. Now, the Italian wasn't a fan of time off, and he wasn't going to be going anywhere. But after 14 years of working with Gibbs, he felt that freedom was a luxury he had earned.

The smile beamed from ear to ear as he unlocked his apartment door, skipping in as if he was in a meadow in a cheesy 90s music video. He collapsed in a heap on to his sofa, thinking of McGee and Bishop and how they were still at work.

"Well done DiNozzo," he said aloud, "You've earned it."

He picked up the television remote from his glass coffee table and browsed the TV guide. He couldn't find much to fulfil his desires until he found a channel showing a Magnum P.I. marathon. He sat up, intrigued by the storyline as usual.

It was around 2 am when he decided to call it a night. After feeding Ziva and Kate he went through to his bedroom and brought out his laptop. He opened it up, entering his password and began to look at his screensaver. It was a picture of him and Ziva that he took in Berlin two years ago. He did love that woman. He really did. After breaking up with his girlfriend, he knew Ziva was his goal all along.

He loved everything about her. Her olive skin, her untameable mane of curls. He loved it when she wore baggy, desert camo trousers. It was her imperfections that made her perfect. But her perfect chocolate brown eyes and Hollywood smile, that made her irresistible. That was all gold. But there was something about her that was better than all the gold of her looks.

Her platinum personality.

He remembered all the good times they shared as he stared longingly at the screensaver, wishing he could transport himself back to a time where everything seemed right. This time, he wouldn't be so stupid as to take something of platinum quality for granted. He learned his lesson the hard way.

The 'ding' of a notification was the only thing to transport him out of his daydream. He clicked on to his messages and the source of the 'ding' popped up. He read the name of the sender, and he had read it a few times, convincing himself that he was too drunk (come on, he's on holiday. Can't a guy have a few vodka's here and there?) to read properly.

"DiNozzo, time for bed," he said to himself as he put the laptop down and attempted to sleep. Although, he couldn't get the message out of his head.

* * *

It was 10am. Tony awoke naturally, not in need of an alarm. It was virtually a new experience for him. He walked through to his kitchen and poured himself a cup of instant coffee, in need of a morning pick me up.

He took a sip of the brown nectar, instantly feeling more awake as the caffeine hit his senses.

He sat back in bed, placing the cup of coffee on to his bedside table as he took out his laptop. Again, he smiled as he looked at the beautiful woman on the screen of his laptop. He discovered another new message after receiving another 'ding' notification. It was from the same sender. And now he was awake, he knew last night he wasn't imagining things.

The message had in fact come from Ziva.

Although it was only a simple Hello, Tony was in shock. He hadn't spoken to Ziva in over a year. So, yeah, the Italian was a little doubtful.

He replied with a Hey, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't exactly expecting a reply, judging by the time difference.

But he got one, right away.

"How are you?"

Tony simply replied with a great and a smiley face. He asked her how she was and he got a reply straight away.

"I miss you. I want to see you again. Do you want to come to Israel?"

Tony wanted to say yes. He really did. He had the time. Even if he didn't, he would have made it. But he couldn't afford a plane ticket, if he could even find one.

So it broke his heart to tell her the truth.

"Do not worry about the cost, I can get you a first class ticket."

Tony felt bad for taking her money, but he really wanted to see her. And by the sounds of it, she really wanted to see her.

"Okay, I'll come over " he replied. He got a reply within seconds, a printable first class ticket attached for the 10pm flight to Tel Aviv.

He had to admit, it was a little weird. But he was seeing the love of his life. He wasn't exactly in the place to complain.

DiNozzo and David were going to be reunited at last.

* * *

**~What do you think? Always love hearing from fellow fans **** Obviously it is just starting out. Please no 'Ziva bashing', or 'Bishop bashing' (even though she isn't in it). Okay, maybe just no 'bashing'. Period. Okay so this little marshmallow is going go and get some sleep. Maybe...~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey guys! Huge thanks for the support so far on this story. I thought I would try and write as much as I can when I get the chance. So, yeah here is chapter 2~**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tony quickly packed his clothes and virtually ran out the apartment after printing the ticket and telling his neighbour that he was going away, asking the 84 year old if she could feed his fish. She of course, obliged. He almost forgot to lock his door he was that excited. He couldn't believe his luck. He drove to the airport, parking his car and unloading his suitcase.

Once he got through security, he felt bliss. He ordered a beer at the bar and sat at in the departure lounge.

_Ah DiNozzo, you've done it again, _he thought to himself. This was a cause for celebration. He took a selfie, beer in hand, and captioned it 'Away to Israel. Shalom'. He took a sip from his beer before posting it to Facebook, patiently awaiting the likes and comments from his jealous friends and co workers.

* * *

In the office, things were quiet. Bishop found it weird. She hadn't had the chance to be in her own thoughts since she started NCIS. Now Tony was away, she found her peace.

"HE DIDN'T!" McGee gasped.

And like that, Bishop's peace was shattered.

"What is it McGee?" she asked, wandering over to his desk.

"Tony's away to Israel!"

"Yeah...so? He's on holiday; he can go where he wants."

"No Bishop. Anywhere else, that would be acceptable but Israel."

"What about Israel?" a voice chirped behind them.

Bishop and McGee turned around to find Abby standing, Caf-POW in hand.

"Tony's in Israel. Well he's going to Israel," McGee stated.

"No way!"

As Abby and McGee stayed silent in utter shock, Bishop spoke, breaking the barrier of sound.

"Why does it matter where Tony is?"

"Ziva," they both said, still looking each other in the eye.

"Comment on it, then he will tell you," Bishop stated, believing it was the obvious thing to do. McGee typed up his comment. But of course, the silver fox was always one step ahead.

"That better be work you're doing McGee," he grumbled. It was always a bad sign when Gibbs sounded like that. Add that to the fact he didn't have his coffee because of a certain M.E. Assistant; Gibbs was not in the best mood to say the least.

"Gibbs! Tony is in Israel!" Abby exclaimed.

"What?"

Was it possible that Tony DiNozzo had just shocked the all powerful Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

"Tony is going to Israel. Don't know why but it isn't business," McGee clarified, turning around his monitor to show Gibbs the picture.

Gibbs simply shrugged returning back to his desk. DiNozzo had earned his vacation, what he did with it was up to him.

* * *

After a 12 hour flight, Tony landed in Tel Aviv. It was so beautiful and warm. Although, his last memory of this place was one of both happiness and sadness.

_As he pulled back from Ziva's soft lips, he looked into her eyes. He saw heart ache. Was he really going to leave her, possibly forever, at the other side of the world?_

"_This is hard," he managed to choke out, before walking away from her. Was he really doing this? He didn't WANT to do this. "Hardest 180 of my life."_

_He turned around, trying to keep his tears at bay as he walked on to the plane. He turned around when he reached the top of the steps, taking one last glimpse at what he was leaving behind. Although Ziva was crying, she smiled at him. And that was his final memory of his chocolate eyed lover._

As much as he felt upset, he couldn't help but beam at the fact that he was going to get to see her again. It was as if they had just paused life and were restarting where they left off.

Ziva had told him to meet at a park not far from the airport. It was small enough so the Italian couldn't get lost or misplaced. He jumped into a cab and headed off.

He soon realised that everyone drives the same in Israel. Reckless.

He paid the driver and got out of the cab, breathing in the warm air as he took in his surroundings. It seemed nice, tranquil.

That was until he felt a stabbing sensation in his backside. Before he got a chance to see what it was, his vision went blurry and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Two men grabbed his body, stuffing it in the back of a black van. They jumped in the back with him whilst their third musketeer sped off.

Oh, was the Italian in for a surprise when he woke up.

* * *

**~Thoughts? Hope you liked it. It will get better; I just had to set the story up first. Next chapter will be more...deadly? Well, The Voice UK Finale is on tonight and I need to get my #TeamRicky banners up ;)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thanks for all the positivity on this fic guys! Chapter 3 is here, don't want to give too much away, but from now on this is the reason this fic is rated M. Sorry this took so long~**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Tony woke up, he didn't know where he was. Everything to him still seemed fuzzy. His vision cleared and his hearing was more alert as he tried to take in his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the stench that seemed to intoxicate him. It was a combination of sweat, urine and vomit. He scanned the room to find that there was no vomit, but there was certainly a lot of men around. It reminded him somewhat of Somalia, the smell that is. The room he was in was different. It made his torture chamber in Somalia seem like a luxury. He was sat on the wooden ground, darkness surrounding him except from the light escaping through the few cracks and crevices the wall had. He knew he wasn't the first here as there was a set of cuffs lying next to him, broken. Had someone escaped?

He felt a stinging sensation as a hand slapped him clean across the cheek. If he wasn't alert before, he certainly was now.

He looked up, studying the man who slapped him. He was maybe 10 years younger than him, long black hair tied back with only a bit of stubble to frame his face.

He slapped him again, this time it was most definitely harder.

"I said talk, American!" the man yelled in his face. Tony tried to place the accent. Russian? Romanian? He knew it was Siberian. But he couldn't quite place the country. His thoughts were interrupted by yet another slap to the cheek. It seemed as if this guy could do this all day. He probably could to be honest.

"Yes?" Tony said.

"What is your full name?" the man said to him.

Tony looked at him, quizzical, "Now, why would I tell you that?"

He slapped him again. Tony just smiled.

"You think that's going to get anywhere?" he laughed.

The man left. Tony knew he was in deep shit now. He soon returned with a cloth and a bucket of water.

"You want a drink huh?" the man said. _Definitely Russian, _DiNozzo thought. He pushed Tony to the floor, gagging him with the cloth. He poured the water through the cloth as Tony coughed and spluttered, drowning. Drowning in a desert?

"What is your name?!" he yelled as he removed the cloth.

"Anthony DiNozzo," he coughed.

"Who do you work for?!"

"CIA," he lied.

"I do not believe you," he said, drowning him again with the cloth and water, "Who do you work for?!"

Although Tony was wheezing, he remained strong and didn't give up his agency.

"You think this is a game huh?" the man said after the 5th attempt at information. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him up against the muddy wall.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!" he hollered at him, spitting in his face.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you?" DiNozzo said, a steely look in his eye. The man pulled him away from the wall, and pulled him into another room in the camp. This one had a wooden chair with copper wiring attached. It smelled worse than the first one as you now had the delightful stench of burnt flesh.

He strapped him to the chair and turned on the power. He had a remote with a dial and a button on it. He turned the dial to a middle setting and pressed the button, sending electricity through Tony's body at an already alarming rate.

"Who do you work for?!" he yelled.

Tony's already weak lungs couldn't take much more of this.

"NCIS," he said, gasping for breath.

"Good Tony, good. Co operation is all it takes here. I am Makar," he said, Tony still trying to catch his breath.

"My final question," he said, turning the voltage up on the chair, "Where is Ziva David?"

* * *

**~Quite short, sorry. Next chapter should hopefully be better. This fic will be quite short (I'm thinking 10 Chapters) but it depends how the story develops. Reviews would be great! I love hearing your opinion! See you all in chapter 4 hopefully~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 4. Tiny bit of McAbby in this chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Where is Ziva David?" Makar repeated, slower this time as if to make Tony understand. DiNozzo sighed.

"I don't know," he said sadly, "wish I did."

Another hard slap across the cheek.

"Do you like slapping me or something," he laughed, "Cause it ain't getting you anywhere Makar."

"Do not play games with me!" he spat at Tony, "She sent you messages! We have seen them! She is good at covering her tracks, but not outstanding."

"Well sorry I can't help you there," Tony said sarcastically.

"That's a shame DiNozzo," he said, cranking the chairs voltage up to its full power. All it took was the push of a button to send the Italian out like a light. As he jittered in the chair, falling unconscious, Makar switched the machine off. He still wanted him alive after all. Where is the fun if he is dead?

He dropped the remote, walking out of the room.

"Game over, DiNozzo."

* * *

"Abby?" McGee said, entering her lab. Abby recently had seemingly gone into hibernation. She sat in Ballistics in total silence, knees to her chest, Bert by her side. McGee walked through the automatic door, concerned by the lack of the scientist's activity.

"You okay?" He sat next to her, on top of Bert accidently, creating a fart noise as he put pressure on the stuffed animal.

"...sorry," he said awkwardly, handing her the hippo. She took it off of him and put it to her other side, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Tony," she chocked out, tears threatening to spill.

"Why? I'm sure Tony's fine Abby."

"No calls, no texts. Nothing. I've tried tracking his cell and everything. He seems to be missing off of the face of the earth!"

"Abby, it's Tony. He's probably spending time with Ziva. Phone is probably off."  
"I don't know, something seems..." she stopped, not finding the right word.

"Hinky?" she nodded, "Abby he's going to be fine!"

"I hope you're right Tim," she sighed. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he had missed a day somewhere. He seemed to be in another room yet again. This one was somewhat similar to the first one, except he had a chair. Kind of like the room in Somalia the way things were set up. Difference was, there was a body lying in the corner. He was surprised to find his hands were only tied to each other, and he was in fact free to move. He walked to the door first of all, struggling. He knew it was only a matter of time before he keeled over from dehydration. His last drink was the water he was drowned with upon his arrival at the camp.

He discovered the door was steel. And locked. Dammit. Mind you, he didn't expect it to be open. But he did have a little shred of hope that the Russians had made a slip up. No way of him getting out. No windows, only the steel door. He had accepted his fate.

He paced back to the body. It was covered in vomit, burn marks and piss. Lots of piss. He could tell it was a female. She had a cut on her leg that had cut through her jeans. She also had cuts on her upper arm. She was a mess. She was their chew toy.

In all honesty, he had a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw the deep brown curls falling on to her back.

Makar entered the room as he turned over the body, staring at the olive skin.

"Hello DiNozzo, we found your friend."

**~I'm cruel sorry. And sorry this is so short again! I just felt it was an appropriate place to end. Reviews appreciated. I'm actually really happy with the reception this is receiving! Thanks so much. And I'm out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support (I feel like I'm saying that a lot but I do mean it haha). Sorry this took so long, revision has to take priority I'm afraid~**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tony couldn't believe it. He didn't WANT to believe it. What did they want from her? What was so important to put both of them through this torture? Tony held back the tears and turned them into flames of rage.

"You killed her," he said, his tone deathly terrifying, "You killed her!"

"She is not dead DiNozzo, only sleeping."

Tony felt his rage drop a little. She was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from her?!" he growled.

"She can tell you, when she wakes up."

Makar left, leaving Tony alone with Ziva. He shut the steel door, locking them in the room.

* * *

"What ya got, Abs?" Gibbs asked, walking into Abby's lab. Abby turned to look at the silver haired man. She looked tired. Gibbs could read Abby like a book. He could tell she was still bugged about the whole Tony thing. And to be frank, he was too. Something just wasn't right.

"Gibbs, I..." she trailed off, "I haven't got anything for you. I'm so sorry, I'm just...I'm worried about him."

Gibbs, who would usually be shocked by the lack of energy and work Abby had for him, was sympathetic towards her.

"Something's up Gibbs! I know you know," she said, looking up at him.

Gibbs just looked at her, not able to say a word. He left her lab without a goodbye, ignoring the questioning look from Abby as he got into the elevator. He got out at floor 3, storming into the bullpen.

"New mission," he said. McGee and Bishop stopped typing and looked up.

"What?"

"Find DiNozzo."

* * *

It had been hours, although quite honestly it seemed like years. Watching her somewhat lifeless figure slumped against a wall. He sat her up after the first 30 minutes, not really knowing why. Makar returned to the room with food and water.

"Eat," he said, pushing the 'food' (if you could call it that) and water in front of him, "She is not up?"

"No," Tony said through gritted teeth.

"She's taken longer than I expected," he muttered as he walked closer. He brushed the hair out of her face, revealing a bruise. "One of my men must have left that."

"Don't touch her," Tony said, each word expressing his anger. To be fair, he could fight him. Pull him away from her, lay down a few punches. He was strong enough. Not strong, but strong enough. But he knew the risk was too great. Every punch he lay on him was a punch he would return to Ziva. And, in her current state, she ISN'T strong enough.

He slapped her, spitting on her boots before leaving. Tony resisted the urge to fight him as Makar slammed the door shut. He sunk his head in his hands, just praying she would wake up. He just wanted them both to be safe.

"Tony?" a weak voice broke him from his thoughts. He recognised it, he missed it. He had never heard it so weak before...

"Tony?"

He looked up. Ziva was awake and looking at him quizzically.

"Ziva, you're awake..." he managed to say. He wanted to say so much more, he had so many unanswered questions.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in Israel? We are in Israel, are we not?"

"You didn't send the email?" he said, cracking his neck.

"What email?"

They heard the door unlocking.

"What's happening Tony?" she said.

"You tell me."

**~There will be an explanation in the next chapter for...well a lot. Sorry about the length. I didn't want to run on into what I have planned for chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hey guys! The speed of your reviews amazes me sometimes! Thanks for all the positivity – here is chapter 6~**

* * *

Chapter 6

The door opened. Makar stood at the door way. He had a smug look on his face as he walked forward.

"You are awake," Makar said. It was made clear through Ziva's facial expression that she knew this man. And she possibly feared him too.

"Makar there is no need for this," she said.

"But there is, Miss David."

"You did not have to get him involved."

"No, I did not. But I wanted to have a little fun, and DiNozzo here is fun. Very fun. He was my chew toy, until you came along that is." He pulled out a gun, shooting Tony in the foot. He tried to stop the scream from escaping his lips but it was no use.

"Stop," she growled.

"Zi, I'm fine," he said to her.

"You two can have some more...alone time," he said, leaving the room, "But after that, I want answers."

He locked the door again, allowing Ziva to try and attend Tony's wound. She winced as she leaned over and took his shoe off, blood dripping through the fabric of his sock.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Ziva," he said, taking his sock off, crumpling it up into a ball and placing it over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "What did you do to piss off the Russians?"

"Nothing you need to get involved in."

"Ziva," he said angrily, warding an explanation.

"When I left NCIS, and you, I was tracking down a Russian arms dealer called Misha Ivanov. He had caused the deaths of many Israeli's, including one of my father's very few friends. I felt I owed it to him to track down Ivanov and make him pay for what he had done."

* * *

_7 December 2014 – Moscow, Russia._

_She had been waiting so long for this moment. The fight had taken place in her mind over a thousand times. It was almost like a broken record. Now, she was standing in front of the infamous Misha Ivanov: Russian arms dealer. He had a subtle smirk, making him appear cocky and over confident. Which, he probably was. He walked towards her, gun concealed at the waist._

"_David," he said, "What an honour it is."_

"_Wish I could say the same," she said bitterly._

"_Now, now, I am not here to fight."_

"_Tell that to the gun concealed at your waist," she said._

"_What about the gun at yours?"_

_He pulled the gun out of its holster, shooting it at the assassin. She managed to dodge the bullet, pulling her gun out and firing two rounds before taking cover behind a crate._

_She wasn't quite sure how many rounds Ivanov fired, but she knew the crate wasn't going to hold up much longer. It was fight or flight. _

_On the count of three she fired her weapon. One shot, straight through the head._

* * *

"With Misha dead," she said, "I thought my fight was over. But he had a son. A son and co workers who wanted revenge."

"And that son is Makar," Tony concluded.

Ziva nodded, "He got a hold of my number, probably off of Misha's phone. He managed to track me down and nearly got me killed. But I escaped, injuring him and killing one of his men. I ditched that phone and went dark."

"He got on to your Skype Ziva, you couldn't have gone that dark."

"Okay, maybe I was not at my best. He must have back tracked our chats."

Tony's face went bright red. There were things on there he DEFINATELY didn't want people to see.

"I am sorry Tony," she said, her voice sincere, "I did not mean to get you involved in any of this."

"Hey, it's okay."

"Tony how long have you been telling yourself that?"

Tony thought back, "Probably since the womb."

Their conversation stopped as they heard the door unlock again. Makar and 4 men were standing at it.

"Do you have my answers?" he asked, "Why did you kill my father?"

"He was not a good man, Makar, he deserved to die," Ziva said angrily.

"My father was the best!" he yelled.

"Your father killed too many innocent men, surely you know that."

Makar was going to fight. His anger was boiling. But he managed to control his emotions.

"I see I am not going to get my answers. No matter. I can deal with the fame of NCIS," he said calmly. Tony and Ziva looked at him quizzically as the 4 men entered the room, grabbing the pair and lifting them to another chamber. This one had two chairs set up, linked to battery packs. There was also a web cam.

Tony and Ziva were forced into the chairs and strapped down. Makar turned the webcam on and set up a live feed.

* * *

McGee and Bishop were trying to track down DiNozzo, but they were in no luck. Everything they had tried had left dead ends. And Gibbs was at the end of his tether. He was getting more and more pissed by the day. Work was not pleasant just now.

"Boss, we have a live stream," McGee said, alerting Gibbs. The boss turned around to face him.

"Put it up on the plasma, and trace the damn thing" he said, turning back to face the screen. Abby had walked in to find them around the screen and could over hear what was being said. Not that she knew if she wanted to or not.

"My name is Makar Ivanov," the Russian began, "I have one of your agents, Tony DiNozzo. And his friend, Ziva David. Do not bother tracing this, it will not get you very far. I am here to make demands. I want money. Money that my father should have got if he had not been killed by Miss David. I will give you unlimited time on this, but just know, every 12 hours, I will personally put a bullet through your agent and his friend." He turned off the webcam and heard a gunshot followed by Ziva yelling Tony's name.

"Not again," Abby said quietly, as if in disbelief.

"McGee did you get anything?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"He's in Tel Aviv. I couldn't fix a location."

Gibbs picked up his go bag and started to walk to the elevator.

"What are you two waiting for? Grab your damn gear!"

* * *

**~So that's that. I have quite a few exams in a row so I don't know how I will do with updates. I will try. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Yo (thought I'd shake my intro up). So, thanks for the reviews and thanks for the good luck messages as far as my exams are going. It means a lot ****. Here is Chapter 7~**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ziva struggled to break free from the straps holding her in place. Makar saw the Israeli struggling and pressed a button, sending one hundred volts of electricity through her body, causing her to shake and tremble. He turned the voltage off and pulled Ziva's hair back so that she was facing up to him.

"Do not struggle Ziva, it will only make things worse for the both of you."

"What is the logic behind this?" she asked, struggling for breath. Makar pushed her head forward and walked around them both.

"You need to pay for what you did Ziva. You were a bad little girl weren't you?" he said in a mocking tone.

"I swear Makar, once I get out of these chains you will-" She was cut off by the battery pack being used again at a higher voltage.

"Leave her alone," Tony said, the first words he had uttered since the bullet had entered his knee. Although it was not loud, it was threatening. But what is threatening words without a threatening action?

Makar violently twisted the power to zero, allowing Ziva to catch her breath. He didn't electrocute Tony however. Instead, he decided to go back to his old methods.

"Isn't that a bit of a broken record Makar?" Tony said sarcastically when he saw Makar pick up a cloth and a bucket of water.

"It is effective, is it not?"

"Do not touch him!" Ziva uttered.

"I do not know who I am having more fun torturing, you know. Let's take it in turns? Why not?"

He pulled Tony's head back and gagged him with the rag, drowning him with the water. All Tony could do was struggle, and all Ziva could do was sit and watch...

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and Bishop were on Israeli soil. Now that they were on the ground, McGee tried tracking the camp again.

"Any luck McGee?" Bishop asked, looking at the tracker.

"Not yet," he sighed. Gibbs was looking into the distance, his eyes squinted.

"McGee," Gibbs said, pointing into the distance. McGee got out a pair of binoculars and could see a large vehicle with what looked to be a foreign script on the side of it.

"It's Russian," Gibbs stated. He started to grab the weapons from the car they had arrived in and eventually made it as close as he could get to the camp from the hillside. He sent McGee and Bishop in whilst he took his sniper position.

* * *

The twelve hours had passed a while ago, earning Ziva a bullet to the shoulder. He had let the pair go from the electrical equipment so Tony could do his best to attend to her wound. It was probably infected, but at least the blood had clotted.

However, before they knew it they were hooked up to some other torture device in another room which, yet again, smelt of urine and vomit. And blood, definitely blood. There was a small window near the roof and the interior was the lovely brown muddy walls that Tony and Ziva never got tired of seeing. The device this time was simpler. It was just a table, much like one you would find in autopsy. And there were scalpels, much like you would find in autopsy. Unfortunately however, Makar and his counterparts were not trained doctors like Ducky.

Tony and Ziva would fight back. They wanted to fight back. They didn't want to be sliced and diced and god knows what else. But every last ounce of energy was spend on breathing. It was becoming a full on struggle. To be fair, Tony was surprised they both lasted this long.

Makar made his first slice across Ziva's upper arm. She was too tired to even scream at the pain that came shortly after the event.

Tony was next with a quick slice to the torso.

It went back and forth for a while, Tony ending up with five slices and Ziva ending up with seven, until gunshots were heard throughout the building. It alerted Tony and Ziva, but more so Makar as he heard footsteps coming closer.

McGee and Bishop were coming down the hall, guns blazing. They had killed Makar's four men within the vicinity, plus two at the entrance. It wasn't until Makar started taking fire into the hallway that they took cover.

"Bishop, you okay?" McGee said to her across the hall.

"Yeah, you?"

"Peachy," he said sarcastically.

"How do we get out of this one?" Bishop asked. All of a sudden, the gunshots silenced. Had he ran out of ammo? Was he reloading?

"McGee?" Tony managed to yell through great effort.

McGee and Bishop came in cautiously, guns drawn. Makar was dead on the floor, bullet through the head. The window had smashed as a result of the bullet.

"Gibbs?" Tony managed to utter. The pair nodded before rushing to help Tony and Ziva up and out of the camp. McGee had them round his shoulders with slight support from Bishop as she had her gun drawn. They reached the end of the hall and it was as if it was reminiscence back to Somalia as Gibbs was standing at the doorway, sniper gear on.

"Get them in the back of the car, we need to get them to a hospital. Now," Gibbs said to McGee and Bishop who got them back into the back of the car. It wasn't so much Tony they were worrying about, although he was their agent. Ziva had lost a lot more blood and was too weak to even talk.

With Gibbs driving, they managed to make it to the hospital in time. They were granted immediate access to the ER where both Tony and Ziva were immediately treated. Only time would tell if they would make it out the other side. All Gibbs, McGee and Bishop could do was wait.

* * *

**~Hope you enjoyed that. I think the next chapter will be the last, just rapping things up. Thanks for the continued support, see ya later **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Hey guys! So as I said, this will be the last chapter. Thanks for the support throughout! Stay tuned for a special message at the end ;)~**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ziva woke up to find Gibbs sitting in the corner of the hospital room. She was confused as she tried to take in her surroundings. She didn't really remember much of the rescue; she only really remembered getting helped off of the table. The rest of it was just a blur.

"Gibbs?" Ziva finally managed to choke out, her voice weak. Gibbs got up as she tried to sit herself up in her bed. She winced in pain, causing Gibbs to gently push her back down before she caused more damage to herself.

"Don't," he said, reaching for the controls to move the bed upwards. He moved it to a suitable angle before handing her a glass of water.

"Toda," she said before she took a sip, "where are we?"

"Ichilov Hospital, Tel Aviv," he said, pulling a chair up beside her bed.

"Where is Tony?" she asked, more worried than anything else.

"He's fine Ziva," Gibbs said.

"Where is he?"

Gibbs sighed, "Room 209."

Before she had the chance to move, Gibbs looked her right in the eye, "You're not going anywhere Ziva. You need to rest."  
"I need to see him Gibbs."

"Later, right now you need to rest."

Ziva sighed in defeat. She knew she needed rest but it was her responsible for Makar's actions. She felt extremely guilty.

"How have you been Gibbs?" she asked out of politeness.

"Beside's the whole missing agent thing, the usual."

"Sorry," she said quietly. Gibbs moved a brown tuft of hair out of her face and behind her ear. It was the first time it had actually hit them the time it had been since they last worked a case together. And to be honest, they both missed it.

It was during that silence that they heard the sound of crutches down the hall and someone running after them.

In a matter of seconds, an out of breath Tony DiNozzo appeared with McGee and Bishop behind him, panting.

"We tried boss," McGee said, trying to catch his breath.

"He's on crutches and you still couldn't catch him McGee?" Gibbs questioned.

"Hey," Tony said to Ziva with a smile, "You alright?"

"Orangey," she said sarcastically.

Tony paused, "Peachy."

"That too," she said before pausing, "You should be resting."

"I'm discharged," he smirked. Ziva looked at him quizzically before he gave the real answer, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am fine Tony."

"You lost a lot of blood Zi," he stated.

"And? It would not be the first time."

"And it probably won't be the last," Tony said. Ziva chuckled slightly.

Ziva frowned, "You four have a plane to catch, you should go."

"No," Tony stated as soon as she said it.

"Tony-"

"I want you to come back with us," he said, loosely holding her hand.

"Tony, I do not have a job, I cannot afford to pay you rent," she rambled.

"Hey hey hey," Tony stopped her in her tracks, "We'll figure something out."

"If you pass your physical, Vance might consider you as a fourth field agent," Gibbs said to her. Ziva's eyes lit up as she heard the news.

"I still need a visa Gibbs."

Gibbs held a paper wallet in his hand, "No problem."

* * *

It was later found out that Gibbs' wallet contained Ziva's passport and a visa to get into the US. After another few days of recovery, Ziva finally got the all clear from the hospital, meaning she was able to fly to the US.

So, skip a month or so on: Tony and Ziva were now living together in Tony's apartment, Ziva was on her way to becoming reinstated as an NCIS agent and this meant Team Gibbs would have five agents attached instead of four. It wasn't perfect, they would admit that, but it was normal. Or, as normal as it would get.

Now, Tony's nights were spent not looking at his computer screen, pleading for a reply that would never come, but snuggling up next to that person on cold winter nights.

It was his idea of paradise.

* * *

**~So, that's that done. Thanks for your support throughout as I said before. About that announcement...**

**I'm thinking of writing a sequel. This would be about Team Gibbs as a five. It would be about the dynamics of the team and the dynamics of Ziva's relationships with them. I would still link it to this story however. If you want me to do this, tell me! I really want to try it. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story, I'm out**

**Ziva Islesxx~**


End file.
